I'm a slave for you
by onceminutos
Summary: Quinn goes over to Rachel's to practice a song. They end up doing much more. Quinn's POV


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This never happened. I just wrote down my imagination...Does this mean my imagination is dirty? lol**

Quinn Fabray walked down the sidewalk towards a white house. Rachel Berry's house. Yes it was big. With lots of glass windows and a huge yard and a pond and a big apple tree. There even was a swing on the apple tree. But the curious thing was Quinn going to Rachel's. It wasn't _her_ idea. She'd wanted to avoid Rachel ever since the _incident. _In between her legs got warmer as she remembered it. _Stop it!_ She told herself. But her mind didn't listen. Quinn had been alone in the bathroom with Rachel, Santana had dared her to kiss Rachel. Yup dared. Why? Because Santana insisted she caught Quinn looking at girls and that Quinn was bi.

So one day Quinn walked into the bathroom, knowing Rachel was alone and closed the door. Of course Santana was watching from a small crack. Quinn held her head high, with one of her bitchy facial expressions and walked up to Rachel. She was going to prove Santana wrong. Because Quinn Fabray is always right.

Quinn walked over to Rachel. At first Rachel ignored her and continued putting on her chapstick. Running in over her sleek lips and for a second Quinn wondered if they really were as soft as they looked. She licked her lips before mentally scolding herself. She had to do this. Prove Santana wrong...But how do you get a girl who probably is straight to kiss you? With boys just do it , they'd be super pleased. But to a girl? Just pretend she's a boy..._Who cares about her anyway, it's just a kiss to prove her wrong. _

Before Rachel could do anything, she pushed her up against the wall. _Just in case she escapes. Not because it's more pleasurable..._

"What the hell?" Rachel protested.

"Shhh" Quinn said pressing a finger to her lips. "Trust me, you'll like this" _Yeah! She'll have the honor to be kissed by Quinn, head cheerleader, popular bitch and hottest girl in school. _

Rachel looked at her confused. But before she could utter a word, Quinn; feeling a little nervous, leaned in and pressed her lips to Rachel's. And hell they were soft. And warm. To her surprise Rachel stayed there, in fact she moved her lips a little and for Quinn forgot who she was kissing. She pressed down harder, molding their lips. Rachel for some unknown reason was whimpering and Quinn felt her whole body shiver. _.No...This shouldn't be happening._

Now Santana insists she's bi and wont leave her alone. Why is she going to Rachel's? Because Mr. Shue and his dumb ideas decided they do Britney again, in honor of Britney getting sober and whatever.

So they got assigned I'm a slave for you. She and Rachel. Just brilliant.

"Hello" One of Rachel's dads says.

"Hi" She says putting on a fake brilliant smile.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Quinn"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Well I was just on my way out but Rachel is in her room"

"Thank you"

"No problem dear" He walked past her and she went inside. The house was big no doubt about that. There was all kinds of décor and posters of Broadway shows and singers. Geeks. Quinn walked up the marble stairs, looking at family portraits feeling nervous..._Why am I nervous, it's just Rachel right?_

When she reached Rachel's room she heard "I'm a slave for you" playing. She could hear Rachel singing to it. She pressed softly on the door and peered in.

_Oh shit!_

Rachel was dancing around in her underwear. Sexy lace underwear and high heels. She was up against the wall, moving those hips and sliding her hands down her belly. Then she crawled over to the bed post and swung around it, sensually singing the lyrics. He red lips parted as she licked her lush lips. Quinn felt her face getting flushed and the spot in between her legs get damp. _I am fucking straight!_

But those thoughts seemed to vanish as she watched Rachel dance on that pole, her legs wide and head thrown back and then it stopped.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said slyly. She got up and walked over. Quinn tried not to stare at her body. _Eyes up! Calm and cool._

"Hi. What are you doing?" She did her best to sound bitchy.

"I thought I might get into character" She said with a shrug. "Plus I really like how this bra fits, what do you think?"

Quinn blushed. "Fine I guess" She said averting her eyes.

"Your over dressed Quinn" Rachel said walking over and into her personal space. She smelled of something spicy and sensual. It only made heat spread down her body.

"I-I am?" Having Rachel so close was making her giddy and stupid.

"Yeah" She whispered reaching out for Quinns pink button down and unhooking the buttons. "Cuz you know" She pulled her top off with the red cardigan. "If you want to be sexy, you can't look so reserved" She unzipped her skirt and did a slow pull. "I thought a sexy girl like you would know that" She got down on her knees and tugged again. The skirt was at her hips. Another tug. By her thighs. She felt stupid and slow yet on fire. When her skirt was down Rachel placed her hand on her thigh.

"Nice legs you've got" She slid her hand down her leg. "Smooth and slender"

"Uh-huh" Was all she could manage. Before she could try to squirm away Rachel was licking the inside of her thigh. It was wrong all so wrong but it felt so good. She got up and stared sexily into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"You want me, I know it" She whispered huskily into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"I do not!" She said firmly.

Rachel merely chuckled. "Ah but you do and I know how to prove it"

"Pfff!"

Rachel grabbed her chin and pulled her close slamming their lips together.

Quinn tried to pull away even though her whole body was begging for her to stay. Rachel licked her bottom lip asking for entrance but Quinn didn't allow it. Forgetting permission Rachel stuck her tongue in, finding hers and sucking on it. Quinn's body loosened and she gave in.

"mmmm..." She explored Rachel's mouth and battled with it. Twisting, turning and sucking. Quinn was whimpering and pushing Rachel to her bed. She spread Rachel beneath her and straddled her. God those lips...Rachel was moaning and squirming underneath her, this made Quinn get more turned on.

Just the sight of her lips parted and brows creased in pleasure was enough to want to fuck her hard. Quinn moved from her neck to her chest, sucking off her nipples and down her soft tummy. She reached the trail of soft hairs and followed it down to the line of her lace panties.

She pulled the soft silk that was keeping her from her warm goal with her teeth and massaged Rachel's folds. She licked them and rubbed her clit. Rachel threw her head back in pleasure and rocked her hips. Her lips parted as she moaned out.

"Mmmmm!Quinn"

The sight of Rachel in pleasure made her insides squirm and her thighs warmer. _So hot._ Rachel her back arched, a boob spilling out her bra, she bit down on one lip. She wanted to see her squirming beneath me as she fucks her. She wanted her yelling out her name in pure pleasure. She wanted her breathless and vulnerable beneath her. She wanted to fuck her. Hard.

Quinn licked at her pussy, getting it wetter and wetter. Rachel was moaning so loud she was happy the house was empty apart from them. "Are you ready baby?" She said circling her finger over Rachel's entrance. She blushed at the word baby, but Rachel didn't seem to notice.

"mmmmm yes yes!"

"Soon babe" She pulled away from Rachel's pussy and licked the inside of her thighs, nipping and teasing at the skin. She bit down hard. Rachel moaned out. She licked the bite in circles earning more precious moans.

"Quinn! Fuck-Oh fuck!-Please Quinn, fuck me!" Rachel breathed out, her whole body sweaty and yummy. Quinn wanted tot take her now and then but she wanted to pleasure her more. Quinn moved back up to her mouth and kissed those lips in a way that had them both dizzy. A kiss that was meant for sex.

She moved down to her belly and licked and nipped at the soft skin. She ran her hands over her tummy and sucked right where the trail of hairs ended.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!"

"You like that baby?" Quinn asked moving up to her breasts. They were swollen and hard just ready to be sucked off. Quinn pulled one into her mouth and sucked on her nipple while playing with the other one with her hands. Rachel was grinding against her and rubbing her hands over her ass. _Mmmm, it felt so good..._

"Rach I'm gonna fuck you hard now" She said popping a boob out of her mouth. She slid down to her pussy and stuck one finger in.

"OOH!" Rachel arched her back. "More, please! More!"

She slid another in. "Yes Quinn, baby, more" She slid down her fingers. Quinn smiled and slid a third finger in.

"OOOOOH! OOOH! MMMM..."

She curled her fingers and Rachel exploded. She squirmed, she screamed, she rocked her hips. Quinn felt her panties getting wet and wetter. She slipped them off and put Rachel's leg between her thighs. She slipped and slid over her smooth leg. Oh yes... She rubbed and rubbed on her leg, Rachel's leg getting wet and sticky from her wetness. Quinn just slid up and down faster and faster. She groaned at the physical contact.

"yes yes yes! Quinn, don't stop, fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop! OHHH! OOHH!"

And then Rachel did something that surprised her, she slid a finger into her. "OOOOOH!" Quinn's head fell back in pleasure as another entered, and another. She rocked onto Rachel's fingers hard and fast. Both screaming and riocking in a swirl of bliss. Just when she felt every single molecule of her body was exploding, waves of shock were running through her, she cummed. And seconds later so did Rachel.

Rachel pulled her fingers out of her and licked them. "Mmmm...Quinn you taste good"

Quinn slid down and licked Rachel. So yummy. "You two baby" She slid back up into Rachel's arms and Rachel pulled the covers over them.

"Nap time" Rachel said snuggling with Quinn.

Quinn yawned and lay her head on Rachel's enjoying her scent and warm body. "I'm really glad I came" She whispered into her ear.

"That's what she said" Rachel murmured.

"Rachel!"


End file.
